The Punishement II
by violetsuki
Summary: Alexander seems not to be really concentrated during a war council


**Title : **The Punishment II

* * *

**Pairing : **Alex/Phai

**Disclaimer :** It's only my imagination. And this never happened.

**Rating :** T

**Summary : **Alexander seems not to be really concentrated during a war council.

* * *

**A/N :**_ • _I was in a teasing mood and a silly fantasy crossed my mind and from this one, this story is born. You can see this like a sequel of "The Punishment" but you can also read it like a separate story. I hope you enjoy it.

• I dedicate this story to my friend **fallmar** for all the talks and the fun we have. Thank you a lot my dear. This story is born too grace of you.

* * *

**THE PUNISHEMENT II**

* * *

Once upon a time in the wonderful world of Alexander the Great, during a war council in the tent of Alexander :

- Alexander you are not serious, I hope ! How could you believe this… this… twaddle ? In pointing to Parmenion.

_My Gods, he is so beautiful full of anger, his eyes take such intensity._

- Twaddle ! — Says Parmenion. — It is not twaddle, it is a fact. You have to cope with your responsabilities Hephaistion. It is too easy to hide you behind Alexander all the time.

_And look at his chiton, it seems like if he as grow again letting discover his upper thighs almost his butts. _

_Hum, I would like to touch his skin. I have to touch his skin._

- How do you dare to say such insanity ? I never…

- Silence all ! It's enough ! Shoots Alexander, then calmly he says :

- Parmenion is right, this needs a punishment.

Hephaistion was stunned and in seeing the satisfied air of Parmenion, he tries to argue :

- But Alexander…

With a gesture of his hand, the King stops Hephaistion.

- Would you desobey me ? Go to my private room now, we have to talk.

With a cold tone and trying to retain his anger, he answers :

- As my king wishes.

And he leaves the room for the private part of the tent without a glance to the others Generals and officers present. Followed soon by Alexander, Hephaistion turns to his king and says with annoyance :

- I can't believe you have accepted his absurdities.

In saying this, he follows Alexander to his desk.

- Alexander do you listen to me ? I has never…

But before he can pursue his plea. Alexander pins him against the desk and starts to kiss him. Hephaistion feels hands on him and without understanding how, the upper part of his chiton falls on his hips. He stops Alexander.

- Alexander, are you crazy ? What have you in mind ? We can't do "that" now. They are all in the next room. And I am absolutly not in the mood for "that".

- Do you know how much you are sexy and hot when you are annoyed. Alex says kissing his neck and his shoulders with each words as if he didn't listen to him. Hephaistion rolls his eyes.

- Alex listen to me one second, please and stops this childish behaviour.

He tries to keep his calm and to escape to the hands who seem get lost on his thigh with insistence. Alexander raises his head.

- How so ? Would you escape to your punishment ? He says with a big grin on his face.

- Oh, no, no, no ! You can't be serious !

- What do you think I have in mind since you are entered ? Parmenion gave me the perfect excuse. Thanks to him.

- You… You…

Hephaistion stammers irritated, unable to find the right expression to translate his feelings in this moment.

- You are beautiful, completes Alexander with a grin.

- You are silly !

- Thanks ! — laughs Alexander. — Don't say you don't want this. I see you.

- I beg you pardon !? Says a really confused Hephaistion

- Don't play the innocent one. Since you are entered in that room I have saw the way you move, trying to seduce me.

- What ! Are you nuts ?

- Nuts ? And wearing a chiton so short that I can almost see your butts, it is just my imagination, perharps !

- How could you say that ! You know I have no other. I ruined my chitons in trainings and battles. Without counting the last one you destroy during our last lovemaking, impatient as you are. You are unfair !

- So if I understand you well : If I snatch this chiton from your body without care taken by the passion, you will be obliged to go naked ? He says with a malicious smile.

- Alexander ! Threatens Hephaistion, looking reprovingly at Alexander.

- OK ! OK ! Don't worry ! I will take care of your sexy chiton.

He says in beginning to unlace the belt of Hephaistion.

- NO !

He shouts and in a lower tone he says :

- What do you think you will do ? I don't want to play your game.

He says in escaping the Alexander's hands. Making some pace to go away from Alexander and trying in the same time to dress him.

He barely moves away that Alexander already grabs him and pushes him to the bed.

- NO ! Please, Alexander ! STOP THAT !

* * *

On the other side, in the council room, Parmenion and the other Generals wait patiently that Alexander and Hephaistion come back.

- What do you think they do ? asks Antigonus

Perdiccas who has his ear against the wall separated the two rooms says :

- They speak… Hephaistion seems to argue… He seems he doesn't agree to Alexander.

- What do they talk about ? asks Parmenion.

- I have some difficulties to listen well. The sound is deadened and they speak low.

- I don't know why you worry about — Crateros says jaelous and envious — I am sure Hephaistion will again manipulate Alexander to escape his punishment. He has always known how to gain favour of our King.

- Jaelous Crateros ? Teases Cleithos with a grin.

- Jaelous ! Me ! Of this spoiled brat ! Certainly not ! — He snorts with anger. — I prefer my place rather than his.

- And I am sure, in this moment, Hephaistion prefers his place rather than yours. says Cleithos laughing.

All the other Generals turn to look at Cleithos.

- Oh ! Come on ! You see what I mean. Why did Alexander want to punish Hephaistion in your opinion ? Have you seen his chiton ? We can almost see his butts. Alexander since the beginning of the council has only eyes for his thighs and butts. Barely listening to your arguments.

- You are really interested by those thighs as it seems. Would you have a crunch for Hephaistion ? Crateros mocks.

- I am man enough to appreciate the beauty where I find it. And don't say me that none of you has never dreamt once to be between the Hephaistion's thighs, trusting savagely inside him. No ? He says provocative.

None of the Generals answer and most of them try to avoid the sarcastic gaze of Cleithos. At this moment, they listen Hephaistion shouts 'NO'.

- I don't think they do what you pervert mind think, Cleithos. Says Parmenion almost satisfied.

Cleitos laughs with condescension, keeping his thoughts for him.

Then they hear clearly again Hephaistion shouts : 'NO'… 'STOP THAT'.

- Maybe would we have to intervene ? What if he hurts Hephaistion or worse ? Perdiccas says with worry.

- If you want to know my opinion, the worst will be to take part of this. says Cleithos.

* * *

In the bedroom of Alexander, this one has, in spite of the resistance of Hephaistion, totaly undressed him. And he is in the process to do the same. To say the truth, he likes when his beautiful Phai resists. It is rather exciting. And when he subdues his Phai, the taste of the victory is much better.

He looks at him with predatory eyes, trying to keep under him the Phai's body.

- Alex let me go ! It is not the moment ! I don't want to do "that" with them on the other side.

- But don't you think in contrary that is exciting to know that they are there on the other side listen to us, being able to enter at any moment and surprise me between your legs trusting inside you like a fool. Alexander says suggestively accompanying each words with a kiss on the tender skin of Hephaistion.

Hephaistion blushs deeply listening to him and feels frissons on his skin. Sexy and hot pictures mixing fear and desire cross his mind. He moans under the assault of the mouth of Alexander. But he tries to keep a cold head. He stops Alex in putting his hand on his mouth but this one starts to lick and bite his fingers. Phai rolls his eyes with irritation. And he pushes with all his force on the shoulders Alexander, succeeding to free himself.

- NO ! Alexander I don't want to do "that" now. I am not a teenager anymore. Stop your childishness. He says in getting up.

Alexander pretending to let him go and says :

- My childishness ? So I am infantile, puerile now. shamming to be hurted.

- I don't mean that but sometimes you treat me as if I am your toy.

- How could you say that ? I rather see you like my playmate.

- Really ! So your playmate don't want to play.

- But I want to play. Alexander says stubborn and almost pouting

- Well ! Find another playmate ! May I suggest you old Parmenion. He says with a childish tone.

- Ha, ha ! Really funny ! — Alexander answers upset. — Who are puerile now ?

Hephaistion who tries to dress him again, seeing the disgusting expression of Alexander, stops and laughs without retained.

- How so Alexander ! Don't you like his irresistible beard, his lips so luscious and his firm and muscled body so exciting. Phai says mocking Alexander.

- By Apollon ! How do you dare to mock your King like that and suggest me a… a… so disgusting thing ? This silly idea, single-handedly, merits a punishment.

Hephaistion can't help himself and burst out laughing. Seeing this, Alexander pretending to be vexed lets out a war cry and starts to pursue an hilarious Phai trough the room. Hephaistion try to escape bumping into a chair and shoving other objects on his way. But finally Alex jumping above the bed cut his way and grabs him by an arm with a victorious cry. Laughing like two fools, Alexander carries through his shoulder a naked Phai and bring him on the bed.

- Please Alexander stop ! I swear I didn't want to sound offending. He says laughing.

Alexander throws Phai on the bed.

- Oh Really ! So you like to mock your King.— He says pining Phai face down on the bed. — I think a punishment is in order.

And he starts to spank Hephaistion.

- OUCH ! NO ! NOT THAT ! Please Alexander. I beg you pardon.

- So do you submit to me ?

-Yes Alexander, I do. He says in a soft tone

-And will you obey your king in all his… desire ? He says kissing tenderly the shoulder of Hephaistion.

This latter turns face up and sits then wrapping his hand behind the neck of Alexander.

-Yes. It will be a pleasure to work under you, My King.* He says in a suggestive tone and smiling.

Then bringing the face of the King to him, he kisses Alex on the lips…

* * *

During this time in the other room.

- Puuffff ! What do it take them a so long time ? — says Crateros with impatience — It is boring to wait like that. And I have a rendez-vous.

- A date ! With a woman ? Asks Cleithos.

- Yes, a woman ! It is a problem for you ?. answers Crateros with a defensive tone.

- She must be desesparate or blind to cope with your ugly face. Laughs Cleithos

- Ha, Ha, Ha ! So funny ! Says Crateros vexed.

- In waiting, we can play dice. I have some on me. Antigonus the one-eyed offers.

- Why not ! If they do what I think they do, we have time. Says Cleithos.

- Oh ! For Gods' sake, Cleithos ! You truly are a sex maniac. They are too old for this childish behaviour. Says Parmenion with conviction.

- Do you want to bet ? You seems so sure of you. Says mused Cleithos.

- Stop that please ! You are tiresome !

- Come on Parmenion ! Be a man and make a bet ! For once ! No ?

- Why not after all ! If I win you stop to talk about sex until your death. Says Parmenion.

- OK. And if I win you give me this pretty young slave you take at Dascylium. OK ?

- OK. Bet held. And saying that Parmenion hold his hand to Cleithos to seal the bet.

Taking his hand, Cleithos confirms :

- Bet held. Well it's time to play ! Go on Antigonus ! Throw of the dice.

At this moment, they hear from the other side Alexander shouts and some noises of fall.

- Are you sure we haven't to intervene, — says a worried Perdiccas — And what if Alexander…

- Gods Perdiccas ! Stop acting like a old frightened woman with your 'what if' ! I will finish to believe you are in love with Hephaistion. Cuts off Cleithos.

- Absolutly not ! — Denies Perdiccas — He is only my friend and I am worried for him.

- Sure ! Only your friend ! says in a sarcastic tone Cleithos.

- Oh ! Stop with your permanent allusion ! Parmenion are right you're obssessed. All of us are not like you and real friendship exists.

- Oh ! You can deny all as long as you want. I see what I see. Maybe I am obssessed by sex but you, you are too… by Hephaistion.

- You would stop to drink so much wine Cleithos, this give you hallucinations. Answers Perdiccas with a kind of contempt.

- Wonderful idea by the way Perdiccas !

And turning to a servant there Cleithos orders :

- Bring us some wine !

- Be serious Cleithos ! We have a council to hold. Parmenion says

- What ? I am thirsty, old man.

- You are always thirsty ! Crateros says.

- Oh ! Because you are not perharps ? — Continues to tease Cleithos — And by the way, how could we hold this council without Alexander…

* * *

And while Cleithos provocates his companions, in the other room :

- Alexander ? Says Hephaistion panting while Alexander caresses his thighs and kisses his lower belly.

- Yes love.

- Do you remember our first times ?

Alexander raises his head.

- How could I forget ? You were so afraid and innocent… so much that I asked you to trust me.

- Yes I remember and I felt so tense that I was unable to answer, I just nodded.

- Yes — Alexander who sits now, leans to his lips and says — And I kiss you like that.

He takes Hephaistion in a deep and long kiss full of tenderness. Leaving with regret the lips of Phai, he says :

- You gave up yourself to my desire. I remember your eyes so trustfull and darkened by the passion. You were so beautiful in this moment. Your lips softly ajar and swollen by my impetuosity. Your heart beating so strongly than I could feel it against my skin. And the first times I take you, it was… It was as if I have found home finally, my real place in this world.

Listening Alex, Hephaistion can't help himself to blush.

- I remember too. Feeling your hands on me, the confusion and the pleasure you give me. I had never imagined that love can be so powerful, so strong. And the first times I give me to you it was as if I was in the right place too. All my fear desappeared and I knew which was my faith.

- Really ?

- Yes. I knew at this moment my faith was to stay with you, by your side despite all opposition, until the end. I love you Alexander. I love you so much that I could die for you. Hephaistion says with teary eyes.

- Don't say such thing my love. — In putting a finger on his lips — If I would lost you, I know I will not survive. Without you, nothing had sense. You're my Patroclus.

- And you're my Achilles. Hephaistion whispers.

Alexander leans to kiss his beloved softly as if he was as fragile as porcelaine, moved by his declaration of love… They made love slowly as the first times, as if they needed to reassure each other, to strengthen their bond. Alexander looked his love all the time he took him, wanted to see the exact moment where Hephaistion reached his orgasm. And then, he lost himself deeply inside the body of his love before to lean on Hephaistion.

After a long time.

- Alex…

- Yes baby

- Move ! You're heavy.

- Hum ! Hum !

- Please Alex ! I can't breath and you are still inside me.

Alexander laughs in low voice.

- What ? There is nothing funny !

- The funny thing — Says Alexander in raising his body and pull out softly — is that you said me exactly the same the first times.

- Really ? I don't remember.

- Yes, really. I remember. You were not yet at ease with me at this period. So shy, blushing for nothing.

- I have changed.

- Really !?

- Yes

- So if I remember you how I take you the second time, you will not blush ? Or better, I will show you ! He states kissing tenderly the Hephaistion's chest.

- What !? No, Alexander be reasonnable. The other generals wait us. We have to be up and…

But before he has time to finish his phrase Alexander kisses him. Not an innocent one ! No. A kiss full of passion, demanding, possessive. Hephaistion moans loudly feeling the strong hands of Alexander everywhere on his body. Between his legs Alexander caresses without reserve the sex of his lover making him to move under him and to wish for more. Then breaking the kiss and stopping his caress, Alexander lifts the Hephaistion's hips and without warning he takes him in one thrust, buring himself deeply inside him. Thrusting as it was the last day of their lives. Hephaistion, at that rough intrusion, can't help himself to shout from surprise. Staying open mouth, at the edge between pleasure and pain. Trying his best to keep a semblance of control, holding so tigh the shoulders of his lover to finaly give up to the Alexander's passion.

A time later. Alexander is looking Hephaistion fallen in the Morpheus' arms; His cheeks still reddened by the passion, eyes closed, his hair spread around his head. Leaning to put a light kiss on his cheek he whispers with a smile :

- Finally I am able to make you blush my love. Again and forever.

But before to get up and to dress he stays a moment to observ Hephaistion. He would not allow anybody to see his beloved like that : his body abandonned, exhausted, like an offering to the Gods. Only he can see this. His gift. His treasure. Sometimes he has no word to describe what he feels for his friend. Words are not enough. His heart is so full of him. How to say the pain, the happiness, the urge to cry seeing him ? As if a tsunami of emotions overwhelms him each time he sees him. So hurtful and in the same time so full of ecstasy and joy.

Then covering tenderly the body of his love with a blanket, leaning his head on the side, he strokes softly a strand of his hair whispering in a breath :

- I love you.

* * *

In the other room…

The men around the table, waiting for the two lovers, play dice. Laughing from time to time to some jokes. All sudden they heard in the bedroom a shout turning in moan with pleasure.

- Oh Gods ! Don't say me they did it again ! Says Perdiccas with a sigh of exasparation.

- Jealous Perdiccas ! Mocks Cleithos.

- Oh ! Shut up Cleithos ! Answers Perdiccas.

- My dear Parmenion don't forget to send me your pretty slave this night, I promise I will take care of him with great pleasure.

- By the way, why did you want this one more than another ? What have this slave so special ? Asks Antigonus.

- You didn't see him, didn't you ? Says Cleithos

- No

- I am sure our dear old General will explain you my reason.

- Oh ! Let down Cleithos ! Parmenion grumbles with displeasure.

- So as our fellow here is not disposed to answer you, I will do it. This little pet looks like Hephaistion a lot.

- Really ? Perdiccas says stunning and with interest.

Taking Perdiccas by his shoulders, Cleithos leans to him and says :

- It seems you are not the only one to fantasise about Hephaistion, this old pervert too.

In showing Parmenion who shrugs, Cleithos laughts.

Perdiccas hoping more details asks :

- But you say he looks like…

- My dear in a room with a slight light and wearing some clothes as the ones Hephaistion like to wear, I can assure you that you believe it was him.

- Really interesting… Can I ask you if one day you would like to… lend me this one just for a night. If you agree in compensation you could ask me what you want.

- My dear, we have a deal — says Cleithos — And you Parmenion ? If you want it will be a pleasure to do this favour to you.

But the old General has no time to answer, at this moment Alexander enters in the council room.

- Sorry for this delay, we have a lot to discuss with Hephaistion.

- Oh sure ! — Says sarcasticly Cleithos. — I hope you have not be too… rought with him in your punishement.

Alexander raises his eyebrows and adds :

- I am sure he can deal with that.

- By the way, where is he ? asks Perdiccas.

- I ask him to work about an urgent file.

- Oh ! Really ! So easy-going ! Cleithos says with irony.

Alexander looks at him questioning.

- Something else to add Cleithos ?

- Absolutly not. He grins.

- Fine ! So where were we before…

- This punishment ? Adds Cleithos

- … This interruption ? Completes Alexander in frowning as a warning to Cleithos.

- As I said My King… Continues Parmenion.

Alexander tries to focuse on the words of Parmenion but his thoughts are not there. They fly in the other room, near Hephaistion. Remembering what it has passed, he smiles. He would love to stay with him, leaning by his side, keeping him in his arms while he will look at him to sleep. He would like to offer a gift that his lover could not refuse. Then thinking about the chiton, he knows he has found the perfect gift to agree with Hephaistion.

- … So you agree Alexander ?

- Yes absolutly Parmenion.


End file.
